TCM jan 32
UPON a current Report, that in the Village of Medreyga, certain Dead Bodies (called here Vampyres) had killed feveral Perfons, by {s}ucking out all their Blood... Print Info: * The Caledonian Mercury * Thursday 16 March 1732 * Edinburgh, Scotland, UK * Courtesy of the British Newspaper Archive * http://britishnewspaperarchive.co.uk/viewer/bl/0000045/17320316/005/0002 * Recorded in Book Form (book/volume unknown pg 9566) * Excerpt of: Extract of a Private Letter from Vienna * Relevant to: Arnold Paole Article Text: Old Medryga in Hungary, Jan. 7 1732. UPON a current Report, that in the Village of Medreyga, certain Dead Bodies (called here Vampyres) had killed feveral Perfons, by fucking out all their Blood, the prefent Enquary was made by the Honourable Commander in Chief; and Captain Gorfchuty of the Company of Stallater, the Hadnagi Bariacrar, and Seynior Heydnke of the Village, were feverally examined; who unanimoufly declared, that about five years ago a certain Heyduke named Arnold Paul was killed by the Overtunity of a Cart Load of Hay, who in his Life-time was often heard to fay, that he had been tormented near Cafchaw, and upon the Borders of Turkifh Snrvia, by a Vampyre; and that to extricate himfelf, he had eaten fome of the Earth of the Vampyres Graves, and rubbed himself with Blood. That 20 or 30 days after the death of faid Arnold Paole, feveral Perfons complained that they were tormented; and that in fort, he had taken away the Lives of four Perfons.In order therefore to put a Stop to fuch a Calamity, the inhabitants of the Place, after having confalted their Hardnagi, caufed the Body of said Arnold Paul to be taken up, 40 Days after he had been dead, and found the fame to be fresh free from all manner of Corruption; that he bled at the Nofe, Mouth and Ears, as pure and flurid Blood Blood as ever was feen; and that his Shroud and Winding-Sheet were all over bloody; and latfy, his Finger and Toe-Nails were fallen off, and new ones grown in their Room. As they obferved from all of thefe Cirtumftances, that he was a Vampyre, they according to Cuftom drove a Stake through his Heart, at which he gave a horrid Groan, and loft a great deal of Blood. Afterwards they burned his Body to Afes the fame Day, and threw them into his Grave. These good Men fay farther, that all fuch as have heen tormented or killed by the Vampyres, become Vampyres when they are dead; and Therefore they ferved feveral other Dead Bodies, as they had done Arnold Paul’s, for tormenting the Living. Sign’d Buttuer, Firft Lieutenant of the Regiment of Alexander. Flickenger, Surgeon Major to the Regiment of Fuxstemburch. Three other Surgeons. Gurfchitz, Captain a Stallath. New Medryga in Hungary, Jan. 7 1732. UPON a current report, that in the village of Medveda, certain dead bodies (called here vampires) had killed several persons by sucking out all their blood. The present inquiry was made by the honorable Commander in Chief and Captain Gorschutz of a company of Stallater, the Hadnak Baricrar and Senior Hajduk of the village, were severally examined; who {all} unanimously declared that about five years ago a certain Haiduk named Arnold Paole was killed by the overturning of a cart load of hay {and} who in his lifetime was often heard to say that he had been tormented near Gossowa and upon {near} the borders of Turkish Serbia by a vampire. And that to extricate himself he had eaten some of the earth of the vampire’s grave and rubbed himself with their blood. That 20 or 30 days after the death of the said Arnold Paole, several persons complained that they were tormented and that, in short, he had taken away the lives of four persons. In order, therefore, to put a stop to such a calamity, the inhabitants of the place, after having consulted their Hadnack, caused the body of said Arnold Paole to be taken up 40 days after he had been dead and {they} found the same to be fresh, free from corruption {decomposition}. That {he} bled at the nose, mouth and ears as pure and rosy blood as ever was seen. That {both} his Shroud and Winding Sheet were all over bloody and lastly, his finger and toe nails had fallen off and new ones grown in their place. As they observed from all these circumstances, that he was a vampire they according to custom drove a stake through his heart at which {point}he gave a horrid groan and lost a great deal of blood. Afterwards they burned his body to ashes the same day. {Then} threw them into grave. These good men sar further, that all such as {who} have been tormented or killed by the vampires become vampires when they are dead. And therefore they served several other dead bodies as they had done Arnold Paole for tormenting the living. Signed NOTE: I cannot be sure these names are accurate Battuer, First Lieutenant of the Regiment of Alexander. Flückinger, Surgeon Major to the Regiment of Fuxtemburch. Three other Surgeons. Gurschitz, Captain {of} Stallath. Citations: MLA: Unknown. “Medryga in Hungary, Jan. 7 1732.” The Caledonian Mercury, Edinburgh, Scotland, UK, 16 Mar. 1732, britishnewspaperarchive.co.uk/viewer/bl/0000045/17320316/005/0002. Accessed 25 Nov. 2018. APA: Unknown. (1732, March 16). Medryga in Hungary, Jan. 7 1732. The Caledonian Mercury, Edinburgh, Scotland, UK. Retrieved November 25, 2018, from http://britishnewspaperarchive.co.uk/viewer/bl/0000045/17320316/005/0002 Chicago: Unknown. "Medryga in Hungary, Jan. 7 1732." The Caledonian Mercury, Edinburgh, Scotland, UK, March 16, 1732. Accessed November 25, 2018. http://britishnewspaperarchive.co.uk/viewer/bl/0000045/17320316/005/0002. Article Pictures: Note: * Courtesy of the British Newspaper Archive * http://britishnewspaperarchive.co.uk/viewer/bl/0000045/17320316/005/0002 Category:Clipping Category:Plague Vampire Category:Arnold Paole